


Gyrate

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas riding Dean, basically an exercise in porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gyrate

Dean’s laying on his back in bed, a few pillows giving him a slight incline. Though that isn’t truly what he’s focused on. No, what he’s focused on is Castiel. The angel is rolling his hips in this fucking gorgeous way that makes Dean think of some belly dancers he saw at a street fair one time. Cas is better looking than the dancers right now, though. There’s the way his head hangs forward limply almost like one would when praying, how he’s chewing his lips in short flurries of activity that always get interrupted by the moans and pants he can’t contain no matter how hard he tries. Of course there’s also the way his fingers are clawing into Dean’s chest as he supports himself. Dean will probably have some interesting bruises and scratches tomorrow, but when doesn’t he?

While Cas loses himself in pleasure Dean loses himself in watching, his hands roaming around to chase every tremor and quake in the lean muscles under the angel’s skin. Every third or fourth thrust Dean will push back roughly, a few times nearly bucking Cas right off. But Cas always bears right back down just as hard, grunting defiantly as he seats himself on Dean’s cock.

With how often they’ve done this, Dean knows right when Cas is getting close. His thighs have been shaking for minutes, but the true sign is in his arms, steady right up until the end, when the sensation starts to become blinding. Dean reaches out and grabs Cas’ dick where smacks and rubs his lower abdomen. Almost the moment his fingers close around the head and shaft one of Cas’ arms gives out. He whimpers pitifully and tries to push back up briefly before just relaxing into it. His rhythm is falling apart, he can’t seem to decide whether to chase Dean’s hand or the cock stretching him open.

These tiny breathy noises somewhere between a moan and a whimper are being breathed against Dean’s ear and he knows it won’t be long before Cas comes. He pulls his free arm up from the mattress and wraps it around Cas’ side, turning his head to speak into his angel’s ear. “It’s all right, baby, I got you, Angel. Come for me.”

Dean folds his hand around the head on the upstroke and Cas comes, nails biting into Dean’s skin so hard it makes his dick throb where it’s still half-buried in the other man’s ass. Come is coating his fingers and his name is being moaned right into his ear like a chant. He lets go of Cas’ cock and wraps both arms around him before rolling them over. The new position shoves his face right against Cas’ neck and he can’t resist opening wide and sucking a garish hickey into the pale skin. Cas reaches down and digs his fingers into the crook of Dean’s ass and thighs, still greedy for more even though he’s just come. It only takes four or five thrusts before Dean slams himself back in and finishes, crushing Cas so close the guy probably can’t breathe.

Dean feels like he’s melting right out of his skin. His hips are still flexing, trying to push him even further into the warm body below him even though it’s impossible. Hands slide up his back, rubbing firmly as he slows and then stills. He picks his head up and looks down the mark he left. It won’t be there for as long as it would on a human, but he knows Cas’ll let it linger long enough to be seen by _someone_. Their noses bump together when they go in for a kiss, lips opening for tongues and the teeth Cas uses to gently grab Dean’s lower lip before letting him go. They smile to each other warmly, their breathing slowing as they settle down.

**Author's Note:**

> Just did this for fun, I love Cas riding Dean more than almost anything in the world.


End file.
